


Ten Years

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [20]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Mardy doesn't know how things got to this point.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - [Just Give Me A Reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI) by P!nk

How had they gotten to this point?  Looking back on their relationship, Mardy would have never guessed they’d have the issues they have now.  Issues… he can’t even call them issues.  No, that would require actually having conversations with each other.  Mardy can’t even remember the last time they had a conversation that didn’t involve simply saying good morning or good night.  He couldn’t remember the last time they had a conversation that didn’t involve what time they would be home.

 

What’s worse is Mardy can’t remember they made love… or even kissed.  He would have never thought they would ever come a point in their relationship that it would be like this.  They were hot and heavy in the beginning.  Of course, that was ten years ago.  So what now?

 

Mardy looks over from where he’s standing at the counter when he hears Tommy walk in.  He watches as the other man walks to the fridge.

 

“Morning,” Tommy says softly.

 

Mardy frowns a little.  “Tommy, what are we doing?” he asks.

 

Tommy looks over after grabbing the juice.  “What are you talking about?”

 

Mardy motions between them.  “This, us.  You can’t tell me that I’m the only one who’s noticed a change.  I mean come on, Tommy.”  He shrugs.  “Do you love me?”

 

“Of course I do.  I can’t believe you’d even ask me that.  I don’t spend ten years with someone I don’t love.”

 

“When was the last time we even told each other that though?  I can’t remember the last time we actually kissed.  I can’t remember the last time we had an actual conversation.  I can’t even remember the last time we had sex.”  When Tommy doesn’t say anything, Mardy sighs.  “So I’ll ask you again.  What are we doing?”

 

Tommy leans against the counter across from Mardy.  “You sayin’ you want to break up?”

 

Mardy closes his eyes as he turns away from Tommy.  “It must have crossed your mind if that’s the first thing you come up with.”

 

“That’s not fair and you know it.”  Tommy sighs.  “Maybe things have been different between us lately, but I guess I just didn’t notice it like you did.”

 

“Didn’t notice?  How is that even possible?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Tommy shrugs as he moves to stand in front of Mardy.  “And I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t love you.  Because I do.  I love you so much.”

 

“Do you?”  Mardy finally looks at Tommy again.  “Okay, I don’t doubt that.  But do you still want me?  Because I feel like I can barely get you to look at me anymore.”

 

Tommy frowns even more at that comment.  “I’m sorry you feel that way.  But I still look at you every day.”

 

“Why don’t you ever do anything more?”

 

“Because you’ve ignored my advances.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Things may be different between us, Mardy.  But I figure that’s normal for a couple that’s been together for ten years.  We’ve had our ups and downs.  At the end of the day, though, you are my life.  I couldn’t live without you.  I can tell you the last time we had sex.  Your birthday last year.”

 

Mardy pouts a little as the memory of that night comes to mind.  That’s when things did change.  “He walked in on us.”

 

Tommy nods.  “Since that night you’ve pulled away from me.”  He shrugs.  “I figured it would pass.  But here we are.  And I’ve tried, but you ignored it all.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes.”  He watches as Mardy looks down in defeat.  “But I don’t doubt you still love me.”

 

“I’m an idiot.”

 

“Not even close.”  Tommy rests his hands on Mardy’s hips.  “I love you, Mardy.  Please don’t ever forget that.”

 

Mardy slides his arms around Tommy’s neck.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry about.”  Tommy kisses Mardy’s neck.


End file.
